


Per proteggermi

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020, Australian GP, COVID 19, M/M, POV Lew
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Prima che si sappia ufficialmente della storica sospensione del GP d'Australia, Seb parte e torna a casa in Svizzera rinunciando a prescindere a correre. Prende così una posizione molto netta e decisa. Prima di farlo, però, saluta Lewis sapendo che non lo rivedrà per molto tempo, ma non sa ancora quanto e cosa gli aspetta il futuro.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 6





	Per proteggermi

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic l’ho scritta qualche giorno fa, ma è ambientata ancora la settimana del GP di Australia che poi non si è corso. È dalla parte di Lewis. Ricordo che mentre in conferenza era Lewis quello più arrabbiato ed indignato con la FIA, il giorno dopo (adesso le tempistiche sono confuse nella mia testa) è stato Seb a fare il colpo di scena e prendere la posizione più netta. Lui e Kimi, infatti, durante la notte se ne sono andati prima ancora di avere l’ufficialità dell’annullamento della gara, che è arrivata nella mattinata del giorno dopo. Loro se ne sono andati prima di saperlo e la cosa mi ha colpito, così ho scritto una breve fic sulla cosa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

#  PER PROTEGGERMI

#  [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb944.2.jpg)

/Lew/

Lo sapevo che l’avrebbe fatto. Seb è Seb.   
Abbiamo fatto l’amore, mi ha abbracciato e non dimenticherò come mi ha toccato, come mi ha baciato la fronte, con quanta dolcezza mi ha guardato.   
I suoi occhi così carichi d’amore. Ho capito che mi guardava convinto che fosse l’ultima volta prima di chissà quanto.   
\- Ricorda bene questo momento. - Mi ha detto improvvisamente mentre le sue dita leggere mi carezzavano il viso.  
Io mi sono fermato prima di alzarmi sui gomiti, ho trattenuto il fiato e lui avrà sentito i miei battiti rallentare.   
\- Cosa? - Ho chiesto con un filo di voce.   
Per un momento mi sono venute le lacrime, ma erano cristallizzate. Quell’ingiustificata paura di qualcosa che non sai se accadrà, che non ha senso, ma che per un momento sta lì.   
E se mi sta per lasciare?   
Sai che va tutto bene fra di voi, ma te lo chiedi comunque. Non ti lascerà, ma tu quella paura ce l’hai ed è come uno tsunami. Sei lì, lo guardi arrivare impotente e ti chiedi se sopravviverai. Al novanta percento no, ma non lo sai comunque.   
\- Sei felice, Lewis? - Ho annuito, non osavo alzare la testa, ma l’ha fatto lui, me l’ha sollevata toccandomi il mento, così mi sono tirato sui gomiti e mi ha guardato, era serio ed i suoi occhi erano così, così come li avevo percepiti. Seri, solenni e dolci. Quel tipo di sguardo di chi si sta imprimendo a fuoco qualcosa a cui tiene molto.   
\- Lo sono molto. - Ho quindi risposto. Lui ha sorriso sollevato.   
\- Anche io. - Ha detto. Per un momento ero perplesso, poi ha aggiunto. - Voglio che ricordi questa sensazione. Noi due insieme, così felici di rivederci. Quando ci rivedremo di nuovo dopo chissà quanto tempo, sarà ancora più bello. Riesci a pensare a come sarà? - Mi ha detto. Ero ancor più smarrito. Sembrava un addio, ma non lo era. Eppure non sapevo cosa pensare.   
\- Non riesco ad immaginarlo, quindi sarà ancora più bello. - Ho risposto. Gli è piaciuto quello che ho detto. Poi mi ha baciato dolcemente, le sue labbra morbide e sottili, rosso ciliegia, di quel colore che spicca sulla sua pelle bianchissima. Non prende mai tanto solo quando va in vacanza.   
Ci ripenso e sorrido.   
Quando ha finito si è alzato a sedere ed ha iniziato a vestirsi, ho capito che c’era qualcosa di diverso, che era proprio vero.   
\- Che fai? Non dormi qua? - Ho chiesto mentre la tristezza si faceva strada mentre capivo l’entità di ciò a cui avevo dato inizio in conferenza. Lo sapevo che sarebbe finita così, ma non ci pensavo realmente, forse.   
\- Partirò stanotte. Kimi è d’accordo, verrà via con me. - Loro due abitano entrambi in Svizzera. Mi sono alzato a sedere e l’ho guardato smarrito.   
\- Ma non si sa se salta il GP... - Ho detto logico, volevo solo stare con lui ancora un po’, anche se saltare il GP era quello a cui puntavo per proteggere tutti.   
\- No, è probabile che salterà visto le voci del positivo in McLaren, ma ancora non c’è l’ufficialità. Si saprà domani mattina. - Ha risposto consapevole. Il mio cuore ancora così stupidamente in gola, le lacrime ancora cristallizzate lì mentre lui si rivestiva calmo.   
\- Non dovresti aspettare? Se passi dei guai per abbandono senza permesso... - Non sapevo nemmeno cosa dire, ero così confuso.   
Seb si è girato e mi ha guardato serio ma con un sorriso delicato.   
\- Io non gareggerò. Questa è la mia presa di posizione. Con il positivo in McLaren è una follia anche solo aspettare che decidano, non c’è niente da decidere. Ho detto che ti avrei seguito se avessi preso una posizione, lo faccio così. Io non correrò questo GP. - Era deciso e sicuro, non ammetteva repliche. L’ho guardato perso, poi ho lasciato che una lacrima traditrice scendesse.   
\- Era quello che volevo, eppure ora che ci siamo e capisco cosa significa per noi... mi fa più male di quel che pensavo. - Ho ammesso ferito, asciugandomi la lacrima. Seb, vestito, mi si è avvicinato seduto sul letto e mi ha abbracciato con una mano sulla mia nuca, il mio viso nascosto contro il suo collo.   
\- So che fa male, ma è il mio modo di proteggere tutti. Di proteggere te. Non voglio che aspetti, se per follia dovessero confermare il GP non dovresti correre comunque nemmeno tu. Vorrei che te ne andassi anche tu subito. Se noi piloti ce ne andiamo, dovranno per forza rimandarlo. - Seb parlava chiaro ma piano contro il mio orecchio, come se mi consolasse.   
Ho annuito capendo, mentre la consapevolezza di quanto forte era mi ha colpito profondamente.   
Io ero pronto alla guerra, ma lui la stava già combattendo e lo faceva per me.   
Per tutti, per sé stesso, la sua famiglia, la gente.   
Ma anche per me.   
\- Non correrò comunque. Appena ci sarà la decisione, io me ne andrò in ogni caso. -  
Ha sospirato e mi ha baciato la guancia.  
\- Sarà dura, ma vedrai che ce la faremo. - poi è arrivato alla bocca riempiendomi di piccoli baci. Era lui quello forte, la mia colonna, la mia roccia.   
\- Quanto dovremo stare isolati? -   
\- Non lo so, ma sarà per il nostro bene. Non tornerò finchè non sarà tutto sicuro. - Ha poi detto deciso. Sapevo che stavamo facendo la storia della F1 ancora una volta.   
\- Ce la faremo. - Non ne ero più tanto convinto, perché stavano arrivando altre lacrime all’idea di non poterlo toccare per chissà quanto. Al di fuori della F1 in condizioni normali è un conto, così in piena epidemia è diverso.   
Ed ora noi qua.   
Lo sapevo che l’avrebbe fatto. Seb è Seb.   
\- Ma sarà bellissimo rivederci, toccarci ancora. - La sua fronte sulla mia, gli occhi chiusi. Sospiro. Qua per quanto?  
Poi li apriamo, ci guardiamo.   
Mi imprimo il blu profondo dei suoi occhi che mi amano.   
\- È così difficile... - Il peso sul petto è così grande.   
\- Ma è giusto. - Lo so che lo è, sono stato io ad arrabbiarmi tanto in conferenza stampa...   
\- È comunque difficile... perché mentre non ci vediamo non sarà come sempre, potrebbe succedere di tutto... e sai quanto brutto potrebbe essere questa volta... non sono le vacanze fra un mondiale e l’altro... - Il fiume straripa mentre ecco che piango davvero. So che è giusto, lo so. Ma non lo rende più accettabile.   
Come vorrei poter fare questa quarantena con lui. Invece lui la farà con la sua famiglia, io da solo. Non potremo vederci, sarebbe da folli. Non ci vedremo per proteggerci a vicenda.   
Non ne sappiamo ancora nulla se non che è un virus con un alto tasso di contagio e che si può morire per questo.   
Non sappiamo come sarà, questo è anche peggio.   
Potremo non toccarci più.   
\- Tieniti da conto, non prenderla alla leggera. Segui alla lettera tutto quello che diranno per affrontarlo. Prenditi cura di te. È la cosa migliore che tu possa fare per me. Proteggiti. - Dice pragmatico e dolcemente, deciso e sicuro. Ma so che gli pesa anche a lui.   
\- Anche tu. Sii rigoroso. - Sorride.   
\- Sai che lo sarò. Ho troppa voglia di riabbracciarti già da ora. - gli stringo le braccia intorno al collo e lo abbraccio prima di lasciarlo. Potremmo starci già contagiando, ma ora come ora non sarebbe il problema maggiore. Lo sarebbe ammalarci da separati, stare male. Morire senza poterci rivedere.   
È diverso da quando corri, questo genere di rischio è completamente diverso. Mi terrorizza e so che anche lui ne è terrorizzato, ma prendiamo un respiro profondo, ci separiamo e sorridiamo.   
\- Facciamo in modo di rivederci. - Diciamo, come se dipendesse da noi.   
Seb è pronto, si alza, esita, ma non torna sui suoi passi.  
Il gesto che faranno lui e Kimi sarà a dir poco sorprendente, già me lo immagino. Ma anche se la commissione dovesse decidere di correre lo stesso, io mi rifiuterò. Non lo farò mai.   
\- Ti amo. - Gli dico.   
\- Ti amo. - E improvvisamente dirselo senza un telefono davanti diventa essenziale.   
Seb se ne va ed io mi chino sul materasso, congiungo le mani sotto il mento, la fronte sul letto, stringo gli occhi.   
\- Ti prego Dio, proteggilo. Fa in modo che ci riabbracciamo. -   
Ti prego. 


End file.
